The present invention relates in general to floor-covering trimmers, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,453, granted Aug. 6, 1968 to Earle F. Prater, and, more particularly, to a boot for installation on the bottom of the base of such a trimmer. The trimmer includes two basic components , viz., a handle and base unit and a blade-carrying attachment detachably mounted on the handle and base unit. The attachment carries at the front thereof at least one forwardly and downwardly extending blade, there frequently being two such blades in forwardly and downwardly diverging relation to enable selective use of such blades for cutting in opposite directions.
Other prior art of some relevance includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Benson, 3,133,350 PA1 Smith, 3,574,939 PA1 Kelley et al, 3,844,038 PA1 Harian, 2,966,742
The patents in the foregoing list are pertinent only in that they disclose the use of rollers, or the like, for facilitating movement of devices similar, or analogous to, carpet trimmers.